<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Wasted (in Doubting and Waiting) by Sk3tch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511293">What We Wasted (in Doubting and Waiting)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch'>Sk3tch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Beach Sex, Betaed, Cock Warming, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Please do not repost to other sites, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Topping from the Bottom, for a little bit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>O lost days of delight, that are wasted in doubting and waiting!<br/>O lost hours and days in which we might have been happy!<br/>But the light shone at last, and guided his wavering footsteps,<br/>And at last came the voice, imperative, questionless, certain.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A smutty beach fic with a happy ending. Not as angsty as the title might suggest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holly Jolly July: a Good Omens Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What We Wasted (in Doubting and Waiting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/gifts">skimmingthesurface</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holly Jolly July everyone!!! This is written for the Holly Jolly July secret santa Christmas in July event run by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningStarcatcher">EveningStarcatcher</a>!<br/>My gift goes out to the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface">skimmingthesurface</a>!! All of your prompts were amazing and it was so hard to whittle it down to writing just one! I hope you enjoy what I settled on!</p><p>Also, the biggest, loudest, bordering on okay-chill-out-now-seriously-you're-going-to-make-it-weird! THANK YOU to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991">SylviaW1991</a>!! She may deny how much help she gave me to make this fic truly shine, but I KNOW! Thank you so much!! There is no way it would have been nearly as good without your insights and reassurances! &lt;3<br/>Title and most of the summary lifted from Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's <i>The Theologian's Tale</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Beach, 1926     </b>
</p><p>“Ah, thank you ever so much, it was a real delight!” Aziraphale waved his goodbye after dismounting the small sailboat, and as he turned his back on his gracious host for the day spent sailing off the coast, he let out a weary breath. Boats, he decided, just weren’t for him. If Gabriel kept sending him on miracles that had him trying to influence the best in people while holding his breath the whole time so as to quell his rolling insides… well, surely they could get someone else to do it. </p><p>The ark hadn’t been so bad. Well, no, that was a lie. The ark had been downright miserable. The smells, the small rations, the unending waves, as well as the guilty conscience of leaving so many innocent souls to their end who hadn’t come aboard… Really, the only thing that had made it even the slightest bit bearable had been a certain demon who had slithered onto the topdeck unsuspected, or so he might have believed. Aziraphale was not as distracted as everyone else watching the runaway unicorn to not spot the brilliant deep black and red scales sliding gracefully past their feet after the gangplank was finally raised.</p><p>He didn’t need to do it so stealthily, Aziraphale had admitted to the demon later after a few rounds of mediocre-tasting but potent spirits, he would have carried Crowley aboard in snake form wrapped around his shoulders if he had merely asked. Aziraphale shook the memory out of his head and smiled wistfully as his canvased feet found where the wooden boardwalk met the warm sand. Yes, he thought holding a hand up to his mouth, even this trip with its satisfactory heavenly influencing or not, would have been much improved if a certain yellow-eyed demon had been around, if Crowl-</p><p>“Aziraphale?” Stopping abruptly, Aziraphale turned toward the sound of his name and felt his mouth drop. Sitting on the beach, with a parasol at his back and his toes wiggling into the sandy grit, sat the very demon he’d been thinking about. And, much like anytime Aziraphale thought of the demon before running into him in any given location, he was looking utterly indecent. </p><p>Not only was he basking in the hot sun, like he would have done in his snake form, all beautiful scales and powerful looping muscles unfurled to get the most of the radiating heat, he was doing so with lean arms and legs exposed in a scandalous sprawl, as if putting on a show. Aziraphale could see every smattering of visible freckles on Crowley’s corporation, prominently standing out as the sun washed over his bared skin. He was so tempting, Aziraphale thought enviously, and without even trying. The worst part was, he looked so comfortable, like there was no place he’d rather be than on the sand looking at Aziraphale gaping above him.</p><p>Gaping, because instead of a respectable bathing suit like Aziraphale had donned, itchy wool with its long dress-like top over shorts that went down nearly to his knee, Crowley had one of those newer models. A black vest-shaped top, because of course it had to be black, tucked into black shorts that ended very close to his groin. To complete the ensemble, a black snake-shaped belt wrapped around his thin torso to keep the suit in place.</p><p>It was a rather fetching look, Aziraphale could admit, but with some trepidation as his wool suit was a lot less forgiving when it came to being layered and having tension across certain areas of his physique that might, at points, give away his current emotional state where it concerned Crowley. Aziraphale shifted the towel in his hands to hang in front of his waist, and cleared his throat, but he knew the shift in towel position had not gone unnoticed.</p><p>Leave it to Crowley to pick the most shocking of the modern outfits available, to get a rise out of him!</p><p>“Ah, Crowley. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to run into you,” Aziraphale said with the most uninterested air he could manage. “What brings you around today? Going to cause a storm? Tempt some tourists?” Crowley watched him lazily behind those infernal glasses and shrugged, laying back down on the beach towel beneath him.</p><p>“Nah, just thought I’d take the day, actually. Bought a car, wanted to take her for a spin.” He threw a hand over his head in the direction of the small lot and there was no doubt which one could be Crowley’s as Aziraphale looked, the demonic aura surrounding it notwithstanding. A shiny black vehicle sat virtually alone, closest to the beach in a fashion that made Aziraphale question if it was actually a parking spot. </p><p>“Just came out this year, newest model. Whatcha think?” He said it nonchalantly, but Aziraphale could hear the undertones of the demon fishing for a compliment.</p><p>“Ah, seems,” Aziraphale shifted from foot to foot as he pictured Crowley behind the wheel. Red hair, which was growing out nicely, being rustled by the breeze as Crowley drove. As he smiled with the speed, knowing Crowley liked fast things, and that these automobiles were much faster than horses, and much more comfortable. Those yellow eyes, that would no doubt be smiling with the rest of his face as he drove, turning toward him as they stopped at the beach for a holiday, hands sliding out and-</p><p>“Cosy,” Aziraphale squeaked out to an unimpressed eyebrow lifting behind dark glasses. “Seems cosy! Bigger than some cars I’ve seen.” Crowley harrumphed the cosy comment, but slid his glasses down at the mention of the size.</p><p>“S’pose it is big,” he stretched his legs out as he spoke, idly pushing his hip in the air in a motion that Aziraphale’s eyes were drawn to and that Crowley surely noticed. “Not the only thing of mine that’s… large. Been told it’s a great car for a pleasure drive.” He enunciated each syllable perfectly, and Aziraphale hated him for it, feeling his swim bottoms grow tighter by the second.</p><p>“Oh? Well, good for you. I’m sure your passengers will be quite happy.” Crowley sat up on his elbows and studied him for a second before talking again, looking him dead in the eye.</p><p>“If you’re interested, I could… give <em> you </em>a ride. Make you my first passenger?” His eyebrows rose with a wiggle and Aziraphale saw the smirk starting at the corner of his lips. Another pulse of need shot down to his groin and he shifted his feet again. Crowley was not playing fair.</p><p>It had only been 64 years, a relatively short time for the both of them, but as every year passed by that Aziraphale hadn’t run into Crowley after their spat surrounding holy water, he’d grown concerned the easy way they conversed before might have been lost. </p><p>They both knew they couldn’t be together, not the way they wanted to interact anyway. It wasn’t feasible with the way Heaven was always breathing down Aziraphale’s neck, or Hell checking in with Crowley, but they had had a language. A way of communicating their wants without fully putting them into words. Just enough to assure the other the feeling was... Aziraphale swallowed, maybe <em> mutual </em> wasn’t quite the word anymore.</p><p>So while he was glad to see Crowley was not so mad as to stop their… communications, he was overwhelmed by the charge of which Crowley was leading his verbal volley. Or, perhaps it had been too long since he had had to deal with his corporation’s reactions to the demon.</p><p>Either way, the double entendres were getting the better of him, and he was very close to doing something stupid that would probably endanger them both. He needed to get some distance, needed to relieve this… pressure! Looking around, his eyes fell on the small cloth beach hut some metres away. The era of the mobile bathing machines had long since neared its end, but oh what Aziraphale wouldn’t have done for them to still be in vogue this very second. As it was, the small fabric hut was his best, and only, option. </p><p>Thinking about what he should do and what he might do once inside, sent a wave of something hotter than the temperature rolling through him. He vaguely wondered how accurate Crowley's sense of smell was. It had to be somewhat heightened, what with all of the other snake-like abilities his demonic corporation possessed, but just how sensitive was it? Did Aziraphale have any hope at all of blending in with the other perspiring beachgoers, passing off the scent of his aching wants onto the humans around him? Whatever the outcome would be, if he could or couldn’t, had him wiggling with curiosity to find out, to take that risk.</p><p>Which, he would reflect on later, that thought alone should have told him how deep he’d already dug himself into this mess.</p><p>“Yes well, as nice as that might be, we,<em> I </em> had best be off. Maybe…” He cursed himself for even continuing that thought but now that he’d started saying it out loud, he had to finish. “Maybe another time.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for a reply and hurried over to the changing tent. After violently pulling the fabric flaps shut, he sat down hard on the <a id="return1" name="return1"></a>bench<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup> inside, breathing heavily and doing his best to ignore his erection jutting prominently heavenbound between the framing brackets of clenched fists on his thighs.</p><p>As the seconds ticked by, Aziraphale could admit the tactic wasn’t working. If anything, the more he thought about his cock or Crowley, the more painful and insistent it became. The miracles hadn't kept the summer heat out, no cold shower available to douse this, and he was all too aware of every bead of sweat dripping down, down, down... </p><p>What was an angel to do?</p><p>When he had come in here, he had planned to just miracle it away if he couldn’t willfully ignore it, banish his effort into another dimension until it was less bothersome. But now… He shivered as his palms opened and skimmed down his own inner thighs, trailing up and down several times before one hand brushed over his length through the fabric and he was done for. </p><p>As his greedy hands roamed up over himself to peel the offending garment off, Aziraphale did a quick miracle to make sure the front of the hut would stay shut and that any noise Aziraphale might make would be indistinguishable from the outside. It gave him, he realized as he kicked off the itchy, sweat-damp wool, very little time. Crowley would be able to sense the miracle and he would no doubt start to wonder what the angel was up to if Aziraphale didn’t emerge soon. Of course, there was also that infernal sense of smell to consider. He wondered if lust hung in the air after the fact, or if it was only noticeable during the moment.</p><p>He wondered how often Crowley could smell it on him.</p><p>Aziraphale took his cock in hand as soon as it was free and started pumping, the pre-come enough lubricant to ease the way and have him crying out, thrusting into his closed fist like billy-o, while his other hand came up for him to stifle those cries. Even with the silencing he’d done, he didn’t dare let himself be too loud. Small squeaks came out around the flesh he bit into, but in his head he was yelling, shouting in the loudest, booming voice he had -  yes, <em> yes, YES! </em></p><p><em> ‘Could give you a ride,’ </em> played over and over in his mind, and the fist in his mouth was soon replaced by a bottom lip as the hand itself reached under where he half hung off the bench and breached himself with a single, miraculously dampened digit. He took in a stuttering gulp of air and continued, one fist practically flying over his shaft, the other introducing a second digit quickly, giving him a frisson of momentary pain with his pleasure. </p><p>He imagined, not for the first time, riding Crowley, actually being physically together. Having those nimble fingers opening him instead, prodding at Aziraphale’s most intimate spot, before the most glorious cock was filling him, bottoming out and eventually spilling into him. When he stretched himself with a third finger a short moment later, imagining instead it was Crowley’s cock, he came with a whimper, come splashing on his belly in spurts of pleasure and his arse clenching tightly as his vision blurred. Not his most powerful orgasm, but it was enough to leave him panting, blissed out for a brief second before his senses came back to him.</p><p>Before he remembered where he was.</p><p>When he could shake his head a minute later, Aziraphale let out a guilty breath, taking in the state he’d made of himself: come everywhere and thoroughly debauched in a public beach hut. A red blush that had nothing to do with the high temperature rose to his cheeks and he sighed. With a snap, the evidence of his moment of weakness was gone, and he was fully dressed in his normal attire, bathing suit lost somewhere in the void and hopefully never worn again. The wool was oh, <em> so </em> terribly itchy. </p><p>He rose on slightly wobbly legs and removed the effects of his earlier miracles, allowing the tent to be used for its intended purposes.</p><p>As he emerged, according to his internal clock, four minutes after going in, he expected to see Crowley leaning casually on the hut, or perhaps where he’d been when Aziraphale left him, lying in the sand and basking in the sunlight but with his eyes trained on the angel and a knowing look on his face. But, as Aziraphale looked, his defenses ready, Crowley was nowhere to be seen. It occurred to him, after staring at the demon's vacated spot of beach for several minutes as it became home to a family of five, to check the parking lot.</p><p>The Bentley, as Aziraphale would later learn was the name of the contraption, was gone.</p><p>Aziraphale tried to tamp down the feeling of disappointment at not being confronted for running off, the wishful thinking that perhaps more could have come from his lapse, and promptly pushed it to the back of his mind. He had more important things to do, surely. Things which definitely did <em> not </em> include thinking about how much he wished it had been Crowley with him in the tent, ravishing him with only four thin walls of fabric keeping them safe from any prying eyes.</p><p>Yes, certainly more important things.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>South Downs, One Year Post-Apocalypse</b>
</p><p>All of the windows in the cottage were open, allowing a fresh, pleasant breeze to flow through the space Aziraphale and Crowley had taken in the countryside following their joint jaunt into self-employment unto their very own side. Crowley, ever the serpent, was sprawled fluidly over the sofa in the front room in his vest and cotton pants, lounging in the heat of the day. Aziraphale had been reading a book, whilst sweat beaded over his neck and disappeared under his shirt collar. </p><p>It had been a hot summer so far, and the rest of the season wasn’t looking to be much better in terms of the temperature. But he wasn’t miserable, far from it. How could he be miserable when it had been a blessed year without any interference from Heaven or Hell, and he had his favorite demon always within arms reach, ready to hold his hand, or kiss him silly, or…. Well, becoming an official couple certainly had its perks.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled over at his husband, who wiggled on the cushions, before turning back to his book. A drop of sweat landing on the page, however, had him frowning. He must have let out a noise as well because Crowley was instantly contorting his body to twist unnaturally to look at him.</p><p>“Problem, angel?” Aziraphale swiped the drop of liquid off the page before marking his place and setting it down on the table. </p><p>“Oh, nothing, dear; just a bit too hot to read, it seems.” Smiling, Aziraphale undid the cuffs of his buttonfront shirt, rolling the sleeves up just past his elbows, aware that the eyes watching him had shifted from concern to focused interest. He would have to be an idiot to have not realized long ago what this particular sliver of his exposed skin did to Crowley. Squeezing his fists in a stretch that also flexed the visible span of his forearms, Aziraphale licked his lips before peering over at his husband.</p><p>As expected, Crowley was now leaning up on an elbow, staring directly at Aziraphale in a way that sent a shiver down his spine. It was a hungry look, and Aziraphale would never grow tired of seeing it directed at him, now that he didn’t need to fear for both of their wellbeings.</p><p>“Something the matter?” he asked coyly and watched Crowley’s throat bob.</p><p>“Something the…” He blinked slowly, one of his tells that he was surprised and was thinking through something. “No, no, absolutely peachy. Nothing the matter here. Too hot to read, you were saying?” Aziraphale smiled at him and as the other smirked, the image of Crowley in a bathing suit so similar to what he was currently wearing sent an interesting memory floating back to him. Aziraphale should, perhaps, have been mortified or humiliated or ashamed, but instead… he felt a plan coming together in his mind. </p><p>“We should go to the beach!” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud quite like that, but it had shot out of him anyway, louder than he would have intended, but truly desired nonetheless. He turned to glance at Crowley. </p><p>Still perched on the couch in a mimicry of proper lounging, confusion on his face, Crowley arched a brow. “The beach?” </p><p>“The beach!” Aziraphale repeated with more conviction and clapped his hands. “Yes, it’s a fine day for the beach, I think.” He got up from the table and headed in the direction of their bedroom, pausing in the doorway. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready!” He left before Crowley could answer him, though had little doubt the demon would take him. He rarely denied him anything, particularly now.</p><p>In the bedroom, Aziraphale picked out a loose short-sleeved buttonfront, leaving the top two rather scandalously undone, and a pair of light blue swim trunks. Never was he more glad that wool had run its course and a better material had usurped its spot in the swimwear industry. As much as he did prefer the classic clothing of days gone by, some things could afford to be modernized. He also grabbed the parasol - some things should not be modernized - at the back of the closet for Crowley. After checking how he looked in a mirror, he undid a third button to show just a little more chest hair. He went back downstairs to find Crowley pacing the entryway. He was still in his black vest, but had placed a pair of sunglasses atop his head and had on a pair of tight black swim briefs that showed off far more of his legs than anything Aziraphale had ever seen him wear in public.</p><p>He had a quick moment to enjoy the view of Crowley’s backside before he turned around and saw Aziraphale. Crowley’s eyes roved over every part of him and settled on the bit of hair peeking out of Aziraphale’s shirt before meeting his eyes. He sauntered over without breaking the contact, and melded his body against Aziraphale’s, dipping a hand into the platinum hair of his chest.</p><p>“You’re going to the beach like thi<em> sss </em>? You’re practically nude, angel,” he purred into Aziraphale’s ear, and the angel grinned.</p><p>“Oh, not nearly yet, Crowley. Though it is hot out there. I might have to take my shirt off to cool down very soon.” He kissed the mouth so near his own, teasingly squeezed one of Crowley’s arse cheeks, before heading to the door. “But we had best get a move on, if that’s going to be an option.” There was stammering behind him, the sound of keys hitting the floor, and Aziraphale was swiftly out of the cottage and sitting in the Bentley. Crowley appeared only moments later, sending short sidelong glances in his direction the whole drive to the beach. It was truly delightful, adding nearly as much warmth to Aziraphale's corporation as the summer heat just outside the vehicle. </p><p>Once they'd parked, those glances continued as Aziraphale refused his help and bustled about, retrieving the parasol and beach towels and a newly miracled picnic basket out of the boot. He felt those golden eyes on him as he found the best spot on the suspiciously empty section of beach, and all throughout the time he spread out the towels and arranged the other items to make it comfortable for them both. When he finally looked up to acknowledge those eyes, and swipe a hand across his brow from his exertion, it was to find a soft, tender gaze, full of love and promises that made Aziraphale feel lightheaded.</p><p>Crowley sat when Aziraphale patted the space next to him and, without pause, was in his space, cupping Aziraphale’s face and kissing him with clear intent. When they broke apart, Aziraphale was feeling hotter than ever, so started to undo more buttons of his shirt. As he squinted down to do so, he heard Crowley shuffle, and then found his vision darkened by sunglasses suddenly pushed onto his nose. Looking up, he saw Crowley clearly, his face in shadow thanks to the parasol but the rest of him in sun-soaked glory, all long lines leaning on a hip and elbow watching Aziraphale.</p><p>“What’s this about then?” he asked slowly, reaching out a hand to rest on top of Aziraphale’s, which had dropped when he realized the demon was staring at him. “I feel like you’re up to something.”</p><p>“Me? Up to something?” He saw Crowley’s lips twitch as his eyes rolled.</p><p>“Yes <em> you </em>, up to something. Out with it, angel.  I know you well enough to see when you’re planning something.” Aziraphale tilted his head to the side, debating whether to tell the truth about what had spurred this little beach day and what he hoped might come of it, or try to evade his queries completely. Amidst his contemplation, he felt himself melt under a thumb rubbing over his knuckles and the open look of adoration his husband gave him, so much more relaxed now that they had each other completely to themselves, on their own side.</p><p>“Well,” he took in a breath and looked out to the sea, hoping for inspiration in the crashing waves, “I just thought, when I saw you draped over the sofa in the cottage dressed as you were… it reminded me of the last time we were at the beach together. Well,” he wrinkled his nose, “we weren’t together per se, but we were both there. You had just bought the Bentley.” He watched as the memory came back to Crowley, and Aziraphale smiled at the lopsided grin that formed on his face. </p><p>“Ah, yes, doing good on the high seas, weren’t you? Bloody white as a sheet when you wobbled past me. Almost didn’t think it could be you with all that skin showing.” He smiled as his eyes raked over Aziraphale’s current state of dress and went on, “But when I called your name, it was.” </p><p>“I was reassuring a fellow that his faith in the young woman he was training to swim the channel was indeed correct, and that he should block out the… the haters, I believe is what Adam and his cohorts might say. On their, ah, mobile device's video platforms.” He smiled at Crowley, whose bark of laughter was as warm as the breeze.</p><p>“Oh <em> somebody </em> ! You know <em> Vine </em>was one of mine, right?” Aziraphale didn’t quite know what that meant, so he just smiled bemusedly, earning another eye roll from Crowley. “Anyway, we’re here because of that? We didn’t even say more than a few things to each other, and you stormed off before I could-” Crowley suddenly shut his mouth and looked at Aziraphale with something similar to how Aziraphale felt every time he would be chastised by Gabriel, except not quite as his demon appeared to be blushing quite fiercely. </p><p>“Before you could what?” Aziraphale prompted, leaning closer to Crowley, who bit his lip and looked anywhere but at Aziraphale.</p><p>“Nothing, ‘s not important.” His blush deepened before he reached up for the sunglasses usually atop his head before he remembered he gave them to Aziraphale to wear.</p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale said, thankful for whatever thing Crowley was embarrassed about, to save him from his own confession, “but now I have to know!” He stared expectantly, knowing Crowley could feel his stare even if he couldn’t see it. His demon lasted a valiant, whole two minutes before throwing his hands up and falling back on his towel with an arm draped dramatically over his face.</p><p>“Before I could finish trying to seduce you!” he moaned, keeping the arm in place. </p><p>Aziraphale let the words go through his brain, and settle there for a moment before he let out a happy shout of, “I KNEW it! You wily serpent, I knew you were trying to tempt me! Oh, now I feel much more validated that I had to get away quickly so I could-” Oh… Oh dear.</p><p>Crowley was miraculously out of his dramatic slump on the ground, sitting up and looking expectantly at Aziraphale before the angel could curse his brain for letting his mouth run off before he had a chance to filter out what could be said.</p><p>“So you could...?” Now it was Aziraphale’s turn to find the towel oddly fascinating and a spot on his pristine nails needing to be picked while Crowley nearly vibrated with anticipation. He didn’t know if he would last much longer than two minutes if he tried to put it off, but since Crowley had been open, and they were together now, he supposed admitting about his less-than-celibate moments of admiring Crowley from afar were okay to speak aloud. The Lord and he both knew Crowley had already admitted to several times he had done similar, and Aziraphale may have hinted that he had done similar amidst those discussions, but without naming specific places or instances. To be specific, therefore, seemed a bit daunting. But, well, it wasn’t as though he was going to scare Crowley off, at any rate.</p><p>“I may have, er,” he looked up quickly to Crowley’s waiting face, “had to relieve some tension, as it were.” He expected laughter, or a triumphant shout like he had released, but when the man-shaped being next to him started stammering instead, Aziraphale’s embarrassment over coming clean was forgotten in favour of shock.</p><p>Crowley was uttering several non-words and was completely red in the face.</p><p>“You, I- But you ran away! I thought it didn’t work!” He got up and started pacing, his hands waving about. “Thought when you came back out you would be ready to argue, because we’d only just had the row over holy water and then I took a nap, so I just- I left! Just as soon not get yelled at for exactly what I was trying to do but, but…” He turned and threw a critical look at Aziraphale.</p><p>“You rubbed one out thinking of me, at the beach, in <em> public </em>?” It wasn’t a tone of judgement, but rather one of awe, and Aziraphale melted a little bit at the implication that Crowley still could not see why Aziraphale would harbor such thoughts about him, enough to masturbate to. He removed the glasses Crowley had kindly leant him and settled them by the picnic basket, not wanting anything he was about to say getting lost behind darkened lenses.</p><p>“Yes, and it was wonderful. Although I can now confirm, not nearly as good as the real thing.” Crowley nearly tripped in his pacing and shot a look back at Aziraphale. It was funny, for as long as they had known each other and been together, how easily flustered Crowley could still become. </p><p>Since his little ploy was blown, Aziraphale figured he might as well move them along to, hopefully, the reason he made Crowley drive them out here. He cleared his throat and Crowley paused his mumblings over something about ‘should have taken him with.’ With no small amount of glee, he saw Crowley’s bottoms were already tighter than they had been when they’d left the cottage.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Aziraphale purred, opting to undo the rest of his buttons after he stood up, “we should move this conversation?” </p><p>“Move this! Ngk! And just where do you suggest we-” It was then, Aziraphale had snapped his fingers, and saw Crowley’s attention drift off of him and onto the fabric beach hut now behind his back. He saw Crowley swallow, before the widest grin Aziraphale ever remembered seeing broke out across his face.</p><p>“Angel, I do believe we should. Move this conversation. After you?” Aziraphale answered in kind with his own beaming smile and took Crowley by the hand to drag him off to the little fabric tent. Not that it took much to drag a very willing, eager demon wherever Aziraphale wanted. </p><p>Inside, after pushing Crowley down on the bench therein, Aziraphale did the same miracles he had done all those years ago, making sure they wouldn’t be interrupted and allowing them to be as loud as they might choose to be. Turning around, he saw Crowley eyeing him hungrily, cock already straining through his briefs. Aziraphale wasted no time in straddling his demon, cradling the angular face in his hands, and kissing him passionately as their efforts rubbed together from both of their eager thrusts. </p><p>“Tell me about it?” Crowley said in a breathless way as they parted lips, his hands running the length of Aziraphale’s torso under his loose shirt.</p><p>“Mmm, you said you’d give me a ri-<em> ide </em>!” Crowley looked up from where his clever tongue had gone to work over Aziraphale’s nipple and smirked.</p><p>“I did, didn’t I?” Aziraphale felt Crowley’s hands ghost over his sides before dipping into the back of his swim trunks and pulling him by the arse to be closer. “Well, the offer certainly still stands.” He punctuated his statement with a sharp roll of his hips that had Aziraphale clutching his shoulders to keep his balance. When he looked into Crowley’s eyes, he saw any attempt at keeping them human-like were gone, as they were full yellow from corner to corner. Right.</p><p>“Alright,” he let out in a breathless gasp after shimmying off Crowley’s lap, “up you pop then.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m already up,” he teased before getting up so Aziraphale could rearrange the bench to more or less be in the middle of the hut. He swatted Crowley on the arse as he moved the seat. When he looked back up after he deemed it just so, he saw the other was kicking off his swim briefs and had his fingers curled under the hem of his vest.</p><p>“Eager, hmm?” He smiled and covered Crowley’s hands with his own, spreading the fabric up with his fingers, trailing them over the warm skin left uncovered in the vest’s wake. After what felt like hours, kissing Crowley while taking the last of his clothes off, Aziraphale stood back and admired his lover’s body in the lovely shade of the tent. </p><p>Strong muscles lay hidden under the sinewy frame, his lean lines giving the illusion that he would fall over given a strong enough gust of wind. But Aziraphale knew that was not the case. He was not stronger than Aziraphale, no, but Crowley was still quite powerful. </p><p>The freckles he had admired back then, he’d admired many times over now, with kisses and fingertip doodles, intimate patterns traced over skin. They never ceased to bring a fluttery feeling to Aziraphale’s heart, knowing he was the only one to see them, all of them. Not even Crowley had a full map of himself. The thought made Aziraphale feel heady. He watched as his hand reached out and landed just above Crowley’s waist, gently, and he motioned him to sit back down.</p><p>“You are a far better substitute than my own hands,” he heard himself say as he pushed his own shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall somewhere behind him. “My feeble fantasies could never do you justice.” Aziraphale watched as the blush spread down Crowley’s neck and chest, how his cock twitched at every compliment while pre-come slowly pooled onto his stomach. Aziraphale hooked his thumbs into his own waistband and pulled the trunks down, stepping out of them and going back to straddle Crowley’s thighs. For a moment, he took them both in hand and pumped their cocks together for a few lazy, lingering strokes.</p><p>Crowley’s chest was heaving against his, and after a minute he released his grip, instead taking one of Crowley’s hands from where it was leaving red streaks on Aziraphale’s thighs, to his entrance, pressing it over the tight ring of muscle. Crowley chuckled and ran his other hand up over Aziraphale’s back to lean him forward as his other got to work after a quick snap. A slippery digit worked its way in and Aziraphale moaned. That part never got any less exciting, in Aziraphale’s eyes, not when they’d had to wait so long to get there. So much waiting and wanting and <em> oh </em>. </p><p>“Do you know,” Crowley said as he pushed a second finger in to stretch Aziraphale wider, “I had a good wank that day too? Several, actually.” Aziraphale gasped, and rocked back on Crowley’s fingers, lost between the love in the gentle way Crowley was preparing him, and the tantalizing, reassuring words coming out of his mouth.</p><p>“Thought about doing exactly this,” he emphasized by crooking his fingers and finding that spot he knew so well inside Aziraphale, sending pleasure in tiny sparks up his spine and drawing out more pleased sounds, “thought about how it would feel, being inside, you taking all of me. I did tease you about size, if I remember right.” At some point Aziraphale had closed his eyes against the onslaught of sensations, but now he opened them again, and saw Crowely studying his face, smiling when their eyes met and adding a third finger. Aziraphale gripped those freckled shoulders with a strength he knew would leave a bruise, but Crowley didn’t wince or cry out; if anything, he only smiled wider. He wrapped his other hand around Aziraphale’s leaking cock and gave him light pulls, teasing him. Something inside Aziraphale snapped at the dual stimulation and he pushed Crowley down, his back - sweaty from the summer heat and eager want - flush to the rest of the bench.</p><p>“If you don’t get your cock in me this second…” Crowley laughed as he withdrew his fingers, Aziraphale’s little rant ruined by the whimper over his loss. Crowley took his miracled fingers, still wet with lube, and stroked himself, coating his prick so as not to hurt Aziraphale. </p><p>“Budge up then,” Crowley whispered on a breath, and  Azirapahle shakily obeyed. He stood, took hold of Crowley’s cock and lined it up with his arse before sinking down. He hardly gave either of them a moment to adjust, seating Crowley fully within himself. The sudden fullness was overwhelming for a second, and he had to pause to allow his gasping lungs to catch up. When he felt little tremors of shifting below him, he glanced down to see Crowley biting his lip, ecstasy etched onto his face as he tried to keep still, to keep from hurting or overwhelming him. His demon had always been so good. </p><p>Aziraphale leant down to kiss him, pulling almost completely off of Crowley, before sitting back down and taking him entirely inside once more. A drawn out groan came from beneath him, and Aziraphale blushed. They had been together many times by now, but every time seemed better than the last. This day was no different. As he worked up a rhythm, he heard himself and Crowley each muttering syllables of praise and love and lust at each other.</p><p>“Ye<em>ssss</em>, just like that, feel<em>sss</em> <em>sss</em>o good!”</p><p>“Crowley please, please, please!” He shifted the angle of his hips and nearly fell over at the sensation it brought him. He would have, had it not been for secure hands on his hips holding him in place. The new angle had him seeing stars, these recreations just as blinding as the ones Crowley had once painted in the sky, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to follow them.</p><p>As his belly started to drop, tightening in it’s tell-tale way that total pleasure was imminent, and his sight long since hidden behind closed lids when his eyes threatened to roll back in his head, a warmth enveloped his cock and began giving persistent tugs as his hips started to stutter. Lucky for Aziraphale, his lover was no ordinary being, but one who had been in love with him for some 6000 years. He knew him too well to allow the faltering for long. </p><p>When Aziraphale’s hips started to still from the effort, the hips beneath him picked up the pace with strong thrusts, meeting every downward bounce of Aziraphale’s with an upward lift. Every thrust hit that spot inside Aziraphale and the stars began morphing into galaxies. The sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder in the tent, as did the moans of both parties before, finally, they reached a crescendo, spilling into silence after twin shouts, one after the other.</p><p>It seemed like an eternity before the stunning high gave way to gentle aftershocks, but soon enough, Aziraphale opened his eyes again. His head was laying on Crowley’s chest as long fingers idly traced nonsense patterns on his back. Between them, he could feel his spend already drying in a sticky mess, smeared in streaks over their skin. Crowley’s cock was still inside him, although he could feel it softening.</p><p>Sighing in contentment, he moved his chin to rest on Crowley’s chest to gaze into the demon’s eyes, still slightly foggy with euphoria as they looked back down at Aziraphale. A smile grew on both of them, and before he knew it, Aziraphale was laughing wholeheartedly. His shoulders shook with the force of his laughter, and he could feel the same happening to Crowley. Eventually when the giggles died off, he leaned up, supporting his weight with his hands on the bench under Crowley’s back. He was so happy, he found he didn’t even care about the tackiness of spent come drying in his body hair.</p><p>“So,” Crowley said after moving his hands to perch behind his head, “better than last time?” Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully, only wrinkling his nose when Crowley slipped out of him and he immediately missed their intimate connection.</p><p>“Much better than last time.” After leaning down to give another languid kiss, causing interest in both parties (what were refractory periods for an ethereal and an occult being?), Aziraphale chuckled lightly, pulling away and snapping them both clean. He heard a growl of disappointment behind him but shook his head as he redressed.</p><p>“Dare I say we have a rather comfortable bed back home, dearest. I imagine that would be leagues better for your back.” As if those were the magic words, Crowley was up and tugging on his clothes with haste. His briefs were back on and he had his vest on, albeit backwards, just as Aziraphale threw on his own shirt, not bothering with any of the buttons. For as much as he’d been joking before, it was rather hot out. Their home, its cooling breeze, and their bed would be very welcome. But first... </p><p>Crowley flung open the beach tent, and Aziraphale was relieved their spot was still rather empty. Although he could see a couple walking with their dog further down the beach and headed their way. He didn't have much time to ruminate on how that thought made his heart rate pick up, as Crowley promptly took off in the direction of the parking lot. Aziraphale caught one of his swinging wrists at the last minute and pulled him back in the direction of their beach towels.</p><p>“Urgh, wha'?”</p><p>“Hush, dear, I didn’t mean right away! We only just got here, after all, and I wouldn't want to end our fun day at the beach so early. I brought a delightful wine for us to share, that I think would taste that much sweeter here than in the cottage. And besides,” he added in a lowered voice as Crowley pouted but obediently returned to his lounging spot in the sun, “I need you fully rested for later.”</p><p>“Ngk! Oh you little <em> hedon </em>.” There was no real bite to his words, and when Aziraphale looked over, he saw only love reflected on Crowley’s face as he pulled out the wine he brought.</p><p>“Only for you, Crowley,” he replied with the same amount of endearing love and a wink.  “And thank you for the lovely ride.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup>Benches are, in fact, not typical in these sorts of changing tents, but because Aziraphale expected there to be something of the sort inside, this one undoubtedly had one.<sup>[<a href="#return1">return to text</a>]</sup></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>annnndd that's it! :) I hope you like it Skim! I had a blast writing for you. Also, another Thank YOU to SylviaW1991! If you ever need anything, it's yours! I'm so grateful for your help, truly!</p><p>Also Star! You beautiful being, thank you for running this event! It's certainly brought in some good spirits during everything else going on in the world. &lt;3</p><p>People can find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sk3tchid">tumblr</a> if they want. I'm not great at it, but I like to hang out over there sometimes. :D Come scream, my inbox is always open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>